


Tables Are Turning

by Layol



Series: Extremely Short One Shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layol/pseuds/Layol
Summary: Kara knew from the second that Lena set eyes on Reign that any speck of hope that she had left meant nothing.





	Tables Are Turning

 

It wasn't unlike Kara Danvers to catch feelings for those closest to her, so she wasn't surprised to find herself paying closer and closer attention to Lena Luthor, or when she would unnecessarily stop by with poor excuses escaping her bumbling mouth when questioned by Lena. Another one of Kara's famous traits was being painfully oblivious, so when Lena would gently try to steer Kara away from the path of inevitable heartbreak, Kara didn't notice. 

Kara didn't notice until it was too late, and until she saw the truth unfold in front of her. She didn't realize that her love had been unrequited until Lena met Reign. Reign, the woman who Kara had found in a pod one faithful night and had helped to score a job at CatCo for. Reign, the woman Kara thought would be able to really understand her, someone who was just like her. But no, Reign was the woman who successfully stole Lena Luthor's heart.


End file.
